Of Luck
Of Luck & Sunshine tells the story of a family, and how they came together after being put through pain by their own personal demons by helping each other. 'Shamrock 'Lucky' Hoofover' Shamrock Hoofover is a life-long resident of Ponyville. He was born at the Ponyville Hospital along with his twin sister during a Winter blizzard, and afterwards lived with their parents in their home on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Lucky was originally a pastel green with a similar pastel-orange mane, but after a Sonic Rainboom, a toss into the Everfree, and a near-death experience, he became what he is now: a neon nightmare. He was saved by a friendly stranger of the Everfree, who treated his wounds over the course of a week as she nursed him back to health. After his bandages were removed, he found he had a cutie mark of a four-leaf clover. The closest reason he could find was that he was lucky to be alive. He soon after returned to his parents to discover his sister had gone missing the same day he had, although she was never heard from again. Lucky is very inventive & persistent; when he needs to find a way to do something, he sticks it out until he gets it done. However, he is also very impulsive & impatient. These traits often cause him to become indecisive as to what actions to take, and may conflict with others at times. His generosity & devotion to those he cares for is parallel to few, but his skepticism, forgetfulness, and scizophrenia frequently cause him internal strife, making him come off hateful or rude to others who don't know him well. He has told no-one of the voices, nor has he shared his feelings of guilt over the loss of his sister with anyone. He performs odd jobs around Ponyville in order to cover his living expenses, and has an eye for creating good designs. He was helping decorate Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration before he went looking for something he had seen in a dream... 'Sunbeam' Sunbeam was born in Manehattan in the middle of the summer to parents who had no desire to have a foal. They deliberately left her disconnected from their lives, to the point where she never even knew her own surname, and once she was old enough to take basic care of herself they stopped interacting with her at all. Because of this, she spent most of her time out of the home; climbing in through a window at night when she came home in order to avoid seeing her parents. She had a foalhood friend named Sparky, a grey unicorn colt with whom she was very close. Although she is optimistic, compassionate and loyal, lack of regular attention & interaction with others led to her becoming clingy, moody, and oversensitive. Sunbeam encourages others to do well, but she suffers from a nagging voice that openly taunts and mocks her constantly, as well as night terrors and frequent nightmares because of a traumatic incident. She is very stubborn, and refuses to seek help or even tell others of these problems, despite the pain they cause her. What her cutie mark represents is unknown, as it appeared while she was in a state of dreaming. Because of the level of significance of the incident that occurred in her foalhood, and also because of how she was being treated by her own parents, she was taken under the care of Princess Celestia as one of her students in Canterlot, where she resided for some time until a dream told her to go to Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration. On a hunch, she followed her dream's course to Ponyville... 'Honeydew Hoofover' Honeydew was Lucky's fraternal twin who was lost to the Everfree the same day as he was. She had gone galloping into it looking for him after she saw the Sonic Rainboom send him into the abyss. That had been the last anyone had seen of her. While Lucky, their parents, and their entire family line had been pegasi for the last 12 generations, she was born a unicorn; much to the dismay of the older generations who had frowned heavily upon having non-pegasi in the family's lineage. She became spiteful of her family, but was still loyal to her parents and brother. She often came to odds with Shamrock as he had been over-confident and extremely selfish - until the accident. Upon learning of her being lost to the forest, he personally felt responsible for her disappearance. By the time of the Summer Sun Celebration years later, he had given up hope that she was still living. Little did he know, that she was closer than he knew... hlmv 2013-02-02 17-26-50-21.png|Lucky hlmv 2013-01-26 23-16-27-13.png|Lucky hlmv 2013-01-26 22-56-32-73.png|Sunbeam hlmv 2013-01-26 23-02-50-26.png|Sunbeam Category:OC Category:Story blog